1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spare tire mounted container carrier and more particularly pertains to a device for easily mounting a cooler to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, container holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding coolers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,645 to Brown discloses an exterior vehicle cooler holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,052 to Stout, III discloses a combined spare tire cover and can carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,311 to Richard discloses a foldable portable shelf for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,458 to Salkoff discloses a combined hinge mounting and shelf.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,957 to Adams, Jr. et al discloses a portable hinged tray apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat No. 4,195,577 to Gross discloses a portable hanging shelf.
In this respect, the spare tire mounted container carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily mounting a cooler to a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved spare tire mounted container carrier which can be used for easily mounting a cooler to a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.